


Nach dem Fall

by Asaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Epic, Fantasy, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Friendship, Insomnia, King - Freeform, Love, Multi, Next Generation, boyslove, kingdom - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaka/pseuds/Asaka
Summary: >>To be an emperor, my son, means to be a shield for your people<<Born in the darkness to bring back the light for his kindom. Nocturnus Amicitia was born after the fall. Together with his friends he find he grew up in Lestallum, but when the prophecy became real and the light came back, his journey to become a great king starts. Meanwhile the dreams and wishes of man kind grew so strong the gods made a decision. A new life for Noctis and his wife Lunafreya beginns....______________This story  is  about the two sons of the last King of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum.  Nocturnus which only way is the way of the king. And Lux, who soon has to find out who he realy is and who his place will be.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Sania Yeager, Iris Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Monica Elshett/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum





	1. Ewige Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> The story is finished :) not in 1 chapter it is written of different different use of the characters. The first parts are about their childhood and how Nocturnus become king and how Noctis came back to life. Later on the story switchs to younger adult and later adult King Nocturnus, till the last part is about his son and his daughter who will contine the great rulership of their father Nocturnus Amicitia Caelum.

Ewige Nacht

Die Monate waren vergangen seid Noctis und die Jungs sich in Richtung Altissia aufgemacht hatten. Iris saß in einem Auto, Cor fuhr, neben ihm saß Monika die mit ihm sprach. Talcott schlief neben ihr. Iris sah zu ihm, er hatte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Die letzen Tage hatte er kaum Ruhen können, so war es gut dass er nun schlief. Iris wand den Kopf Richtung Fenster, tiefe Schwärze breitete sich vor ihnen aus, obwohl die Sonne scheinen sollte. Als ihr Blick in diese tiefe Dunkelheit schweifte hörte sie plötzlich die Schreie von Dustin. Er war nach draußen gegangen als es plötzlich dunkel wurde. Siecher hatten ihn angegriffen, aus heiterem Himmel. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern, ohne es zu merken schluchzte sie. Monica hatte dies bemerkt und wand sich zu ihr. „Keine Sorge Iris es wird schon wieder, wir sind bald in Lestallum.“ Iris sah zu ihr und nickte. Ihr war nicht nach sprechen, sie wollte nur das dieser Albtraum aufhörte, vor allem nachdem diese Schwärze bedeuten würde das er tot war, er denn sie so geliebt hatte. Sie musste sich den Mund halten während dicke heiße Tränen über ihre Wange liefen. Ihre Gedanken waren an den Tag geschweift bevor die Jungs Caem verlassen hatten, es war so schön gewesen. Diese Feier, alle waren guten Mutes und dann kam die Nachricht das in Altissia dieser Zwischenfall war. Es war so furchtbar. „Iris“ Einfach furchtbar! Erst starb die Kannagi „Iris“ und jetzt soll Noctis…“ Iris komm zu dir! Wir sind da.“ Iris blinzelte, auf einmal war es taghell. Der Van hatte die Grenze zu Lestallum erreicht, Cor sprach mit einigen Wachmännern ehe er sich an die Insassen wandte. „Wir haben eine Wohnung, großgenug dass wir vorerst alle dort bleiben können. Auch für Gladio, wenn er zurück ist.“ Er hatte sich an Iris gewandt die abermals den Tränen nahe schien. 

Eine Woche verging, Iris war die ganze Zeit Hundeelend gewesen. Alle schoben es auf diesen Raschen wechsel, so saß sie nun in ihrem Zimmer, sah nach draußen und beobachtete das Treiben der Menschen aus allen Herren Ländern. „Ich möchte nicht mehr, am liebsten würde ich..“ ihre Worte wurden erpruppt beendet als sie ein scharfes Ziehen im Leib verspürte. Schon öfters hatte sie dies gehabt, irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Doch sie wollte den Gedanken nicht wahr haben, es ging doch nicht! Sie konnte ihn doch nicht, nein! Das war nicht geschehen das war ein Traum gewesen, oder? Da war diese Erinnerung, wie Wasser das Wellen schlug. Sie hockte auf Noctis, ihre Sinne betäubt von den süßen Getränken die sie zur Feier des Tages haben trinken dürfen. Sie hörte noch wie Gladiolus tief atmend schlief, während sich ihre Blicke trafen,….dann hörte der Traum auf. In diesem jähen Moment griff sie eine Gabel die vom Essen noch auf dem Tischchen neben ihr lag, fast hätte sie sich diese in den Bauch gerammt wäre Monica nicht herein getreten und hätte das Tablett fallen lassen. Scheppernd fielen Gläser und Flasche auf den Boden. Monica lief zu ihr und schnappte sich die Gabel. „Iris hast du den Verstand verloren?!“ Iris blick wurde klarer. „T-tut mir leid…“ quickte sie, Tränen taten sich in ihren Augen auf. „ Schon gut. Was ist denn nur los mit dir?“ Iris schüttelte den Kopf während sie unbewusst ihren Bauch berührte. Monica hatte dies bemerkt und sprach sie darauf an. „Iris, kann es sein das du?“ Iris sah sie an, ihr Blick sprühte Funken. „Nein! Bestimmt nicht es kann nicht sein! I-ich hab nie… nie….Gladio bringt mich um!“ sie wollte sich abwenden doch Monica hielt sie fest. „Was heißt das Iris?“ Iris druckste herum, doch schließlich erzählte sie ihr von dem Traum. Monica war erst bestürzt gewesen doch sie seufzte, sie brauchten erst Gewissheit.

Doch als die Gewissheit zu einem Kind wurde brach für Iris die Welt zusammen. Tränenaufgelöst saß sie im Wohnzimmer während Monica sie tröstete. In diesem Moment kam Cor zurück, dieser war den ganzen Tag bei der Jägerzentrale gewesen. „Was ist denn hier los?“ Monica sah zu ihm, Iris wusste was jetzt kam, sie wollte die Ältere aufhalten, doch diese ließ dies nicht zu. „Iris erwartet ein Kind.“ „Was? Wie von wem?“ Cor wollte zu Iris sehen doch diese versteckte sich hinter Monica. „Von Prinz Noctis.“ „WAS?!“ Cor hatte den Blick wieder zu Monica gewandt. „Es scheint ein Unfall gewesen zu sein, beide waren betrunken. Iris konnte sich nicht mal richtig daran erinnern.“ Cor lief im Zimmer auf und ab während eine Tirade an Vorwürfen auf die zwei Frauen einprasselte. Schließlich stand Monica auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Sei jetzt still Cor! Siehst du nicht dass es Iris am schlimmsten erwischt hat. Sie ist so traurig darüber. Sie weiß das Noctis Luna überalles geliebt hat. Sich nicht bei ihnen endschuldigen zu können für ihren Fehler,…Cor sie wollte sich vorhin …“ Cor brachte sie mit einer Hand Bewegung zum Schweigen. „Ist ok, tut mir Leid. Iris.“ Er atmete einmal tief ein ehe er noch etwas sagte das wohl aufmunternd klingen sollte. „Vielleicht war es ja von den Göttern so gewollt, damit die Familie Lucis… nicht ganz, verschwindet. Als eine Art Dank..“ er ging zu Iris und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Hab keine Angst, wir kümmern uns um dich, und auch um das Kind.“ Iris blickte zu ihm auf, ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und sie würgte ein kurzes „Danke.“ Heraus. Cor fuhr ihr Väterlich durch die Haare ehe er den Raum verließ.

Schließlich kündigte sich ihr älterer Bruder an. Er hatte im Trubel schlicht weg vergessen sie früher zu kontaktieren. Als er vor der Tür stand und Iris in herein ließ war er überglücklich, sie weniger. „Iris was hast du?“ Gladiolus wollte sie umarmen doch sie war zurück gewichen. „Nichts.“ piepte sie und hielt sich den Bauch als wollte sie ihn verstecken. Gladio verstand nicht, „Mit dir stimmt doch was nicht, bist du krank?“ Iris wich seinem Blick aus und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Küche, wo die anderen schon warteten. Gladiolus folgte ihr, vielleicht sollte es eine Überraschungsfeier werden, immerhin hatten sie sich seit 5 Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. „Hallo, ihr alle.“ Freute er sich. „Hallo Gladio! Du wohnst jetzt auch hier, dass wird aber ganz schön voll wenn dann auch noch das Baby kommt!“ Talcotts überschwängliches Geplapper hatte die Bombe zum Platzen gebracht.“Baby?“ „Gladio, entspann dich.“ Monica stellte sich vor Iris, die zu zittern begann. „Entspann dich bitte, setzt dich und wir erzählen es dir.“ Gladiolus sah sie verwirrt an, die Galle stieß ihm auf. „Was ist hier los?“ er zischte wie eine Schlange, konnte sich aber nicht setzen. Monica zögerte so sprach Cor. „Iris erwartet ein Kind.“ „WAS!?!“ Er wand sich zu Iris „Wie kann das sein? Welcher Bastard hat sich an dir vergriffen?! Ich bring ihn..“ „ Der Prinz!“ Cors kühle Antwort ließ den Hitzkopf verblüfft da stehen. „Was?“ hauchte er unglaubwürdig. „E-es war ein Versehen, Gladi“ Das erste Mal hatte Iris sich zu Wort gewandt. Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor ihren Bruder. „Es ist meine Schuld, ich war angetrunken und er auch und,..i-ch…ich ich hab ihn doch geliebt. Ich wollte ihm nur einmal nah sein. Ich wollte doch nicht dass sowas passiert! Ich weiß doch dass er sie liebt. Und jetzt, jetzt sind sie alle tot.“ Sie wollte bei ihm halt suchen, doch Gladio war nur derjenige der zurück wich. Doch als er seine Schwester sah, wie sie anfing zu weinen und zu fallen drohte konnte er nicht mehr. Er liebte sie mehr als jemand anderen, jetzt da sie seine einzige Familie war. „Ist ja gut, hör auf zu weinen. Ich bin dir auch nicht böse.“ Er drückte sie an sich. „Ich bring dem Kleinen schon bei ein anständiger Schild zu sein!“ grinste er obwohl es ihm immer noch die Galle hochstiegen lies. Iris schluckte und sah zu ihm auf. „Danke Gladi, ich hatte solche Angst es dir zu erzählen, ich dachte du hasst mich dann.“ Gladio grinste etwas schief. „Nein, ist schon gut, ich hoffe nur es wird nicht so ein Rüpel wie der Prinz.“ 

Der neunte Monat kündigte sich an Iris war an diesem Tag allein unterwegs da Gladiolus und Cor zu einem Einsatz gerufen worden war. Es waren ja noch 2 Wochen und es ging ihr gut, sie freute sich sogar etwas auf ihr Baby. Nun saß sie in einem Kaffee, doch plötzlich begann ihr Körper fürchterlich an zu ziehen, sie begann sich zu krümmen. Eine Frau kam daraufhin auf sie zu. „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Was? Nein..ich ich weiß nicht, so gezogen hat es noch nie…“ sie sah zu ihrem Bauch, den sie fest umklammert hielt. „oH sie bekommen ein Baby, sind aber noch ganz schön jung dafür.“ Es war fast wie eine Ohrfeige doch die Frau lächelte liebevoll, „Nun kommen sie, ich bring sie ins Krankenhaus.“ Iris war etwas verdattert, die Frau zahlte für sie beide, ehe sie in ihren kleinen Türkisen Käfer einstieg und über die Straßen brauste. „Mein Name ist Sanja Yeager ich bin Biologin. Ganz schön schlimm was da mit der Welt passiert ist, findest du nicht auch?“ Iris nickte. „Ja… schon, mein Name ist Iris Amicitia.“ „Amicitia? Mhh da klingelt doch was? Ich glaube ich hab mal mit jemanden gesprochen der so hieß. Er war ganz interessiert.“ „Oh das war sicher mein Bruder, sein Name ist Gladiolus, könnten sie ihn später anrufen?“ Sanja lächelte verständnisvoll. „Natürlich.“ 

Der Tag verging, Sanja hatte Gladiolus angerufen und er war so schnell er konnte, nach Hause geeilt. Schließlich konnten sie zu Iris, sie sah zu dem Kind das neben ihr in einem Bettchen lag und schrie. „Iris was ist denn los?“ Iris sah zu Gladio, ihr Blick war glasig und nichts sagend. „Was?“ „Er schreit, was machst du denn? Warum kümmerst du dich nicht darum?“ Iris blick glitt durch den Raum zu dem schreienden Kind, Sanja hatte es hoch gehoben und sprach mit ihm. Iris zuckte mit den Schultern, als würd es sie nicht kümmern. „Was für ein süßer kleiner Kerl, und der Vater ist also der Prinz den ich fälschlicherweise für einen Schauspieler gehalten habe?“ Sie lachte. „Sieht ihm gar nicht so ähnlich, eher wie du Iris, dunkle Augen dunkle Haare.“ Iris wurde hellhörig, diese Schmerzen der Geburt und die finsteren Gedanken, die zurückgekehrt waren, hatten sie taub für das Kind gemacht, nun da jemand bei ihr war, wachte sie langsam aus ihrer Trance auf. „Wie soll er überhaupt heißen der kleine Kerl?“ fragte sie schließlich. „Mhh weiß nicht,..mir eigentlich auch egal ich will es nicht.“ Gladio war kurz davor sie anzubrüllen, doch Sanja ging dazwischen. „Lass mal Großer. Das verstehen Männer nicht.“ Sie setze sich zu ihr und legte das Kind auf ihren eigenen Schoß. „Ich hab auch meine Heimat verloren. Ich war wie du, aus Insomnia und habe dort an einem Forschungsinstitut gearbeitet. Als ich heraus fand warum diese ganze Sache passiert, war ich zu tiefst bestürzt. Doch ich wollte es unbedingt wissen und bin bis ans Limit gegangen. Und nun, ist da diese Schwärze von der ich wusste dass sie kommt. Diese Prophezeiung von der alle sprachen, der auserwählte König der das Licht zurück bringt, er ist nicht mehr und ich dachte ich muss verzweifeln, aber wenn ich hier die Menschen sehe, wie sie sich helfen obwohl sie sich vor kurzem noch gegenseitig in Ketten legen wollten, dann stimmt es mich Hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht ist das Licht noch nicht in dieser Welt, aber es ist hier drin. Und der Kleine hier ist ein Hoffnungsschimmer, vielleicht bringt er das Licht zurück, immerhin ist es sein Sohn.“ Iris hatte ihr zugehört und schließlich wurde ihr Blick klarer. „N-Nocturnus.. hab ich gedacht, wie er.“ Sanja lächelte „Ein schöner Name.“ Und legte ihn auf den Schoß seiner Mutter.“ Gladiolus war beeindruckt, das hätte er nicht gedacht. Das jemand mit Worten jemanden so schnell überzeugen konnte.

…

Die Monate zogen dahin und es wurde Winter in Lestallum. „Die Stadt ist voller Leben. Obwhol es immer ausichtsloser wird.“ „Ja. Aber genau deshalb tut ihnen das Weihnachtsfest gut.“ „Ja da hast du recht.“ Gladio zog Nocturnus an, whärend Iris sich für einen Arzt besuch fertig machte. Plötzlich schellte die Tür und Sania kam herein. „Oh hallo. Ich wollte den kleinen Prinzen besuchen und natürlich seine Mama.“ „Oh hallo Sania.“ Iris freute der Besuch. Gladio lächelte, für seine Schwester war die frau wie eine großeSchwester geworden. „Leider muss ich gleich los, aber Gladio geht mit Nocturn in die Mall um noch ein paar Weihnachtssachen einzukaufen. „Na da komm ich doch gerne mit. Wenn der große Kerl das auch möchte.“ Sie berührte seinen Unterarm freundschaftlich ehe sie in den Baggy sah. „Aww er ist schon wieder größer geworden. Hallo kleiner Mann. Duziduh.“ Nocturnus kicherte verspielt. „Also was ist großer, kann ich mit?“ „Klar, wraum nicht?“ 

Nun zu dritt schländerten sie durch die Mall. Nocturnus war schon nach kurzem eingeshlafen und weil sie es nicht nehmen hatten lassen waren sie einkaufen gegangen. Schluss endlich saßen sie an einem Bistro und Bar die sich in der Mall befand. Sie war nach vorne hin offen. Sania und Gladio sprachen gerade mitenander als eine Mittelalte Frau auftauchte. „Gladiolus? Bist du das?“ Gladio sah auf, als er die Frau erkannte endlgleiste ihm seine Gesichtszüge. „Mama?“ Die Frau konnte es nicht glauben. Sie berührte die Wangen des jungen Mannes.


	2. Schild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little moment for the struggles of the kings shield. Clarus is a way weaker than Nocturnus even when he is the son of Gladiolus Amicitia. Feeling left behind he goes for a strole to show his father his strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I only finished 1 of clarus stories ^^'' so only this little part of his struggle becoming a kings shield.

Die Jahre waren vergangen und Nocturnus war zu einem jungen gesundem Kind herangewachsen. Gladiolus liebte ihn sehr, er konnte nicht anders als Noctis in ihm zu sehen. Obwohl dieser kaum etwas mit Nocturnus gemeinsam hatte, er war deutlich motivierter, er trainierte oft mit Gladio und mochte seinen Onkel. Jedoch gab es jemanden den dieses Verhältnis immer mehr zu schaffen machte. Während beide trainierten wurden sie von einem zweiten Jungen beobachtet. Er war nicht wütend oder eifersüchtig er war enttäuscht. Enttäuscht von sich selber das er so schwach war. Ein tiefes Seufzen drang aus seiner Kehle als er sich herum drehte und davon ging. Clarus war Gladiolus und Sania’s Sohn, wie es passiert war wussten die Zwei auch nicht so genau, Sania hatte sich immer wieder nach Iris Wohlbefinden erkundigt und da kamen die zwei Älteren immer öfters ins Gespräch miteinander bis sie schließlich selbst Eltern wurden. Nun war Clarus und Nocturn wie Brüder, doch der Kleinere war so anders, schüchtern, zurückhaltend und ängstlich. Überhaupt nicht wie ein Amicitia sein sollte, das machte den vierjährigen schwer zu schaffen. Er würde seinem Vater so gerne beweisen dass er es auch konnte.   
Am Abend saß er mit Nocturn in ihrem Zimmer, er besah sich ein Märchenbuch ehe er sich an den Sechsjährigen wandte. „Siecher sind echt was Böses stimmt’s?“ Noct sah zu ihm „Ja, schon, deshalb sollen wir ja auch nicht aus der Stadt.“ „Aber Papa und die anderen gehen trotzdem, sie sind so stark…“ „Naja eines Tages können wir das auch. Wir müssen nur größer werden.“ Clarus wandte den Blick vom Buch zu seinem Bruder. „Du vielleicht.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und ging in sein Bett. „Bin müde, Nacht…“ murmelte er, ehe er so tat als würde er schlafen. Nocturn bemühte sich nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und ging ebenfalls zu Bett, aber nicht ohne seinen kleineren Bruder in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm einen gute Nacht Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. 

Als der nächste Tag anbrach machte er sich bereit für den Kindergarten, sein großer Bruder nahm ihn ja mit. Auf der Hälfte des Weges blieb er plötzlich stehen. „Oh ich hab was vergessen. Geh schon mal vor ich komm gleich nach, den Weg kenn ich ja.“ Nocturnus sah ihm nach, aber da war Clarus schon um die Ecke gebogen. Der Junge rannte um die Ecke weiter und weiter, doch nicht nach Hause, er schlug einen Hacken bis er an der Bushaltestelle ankam. Er hatte sein Sparschwein geköpft, er wollte zum Rand von Lestallum fahren. Dort wo nun der Chocobo Karneval stadtfand. Als er eine Stunde später ankam lief er die Straße entlang, er brauchte einige Stunden ehe er den Rand erreichte. Erschöpft keuchte der Kleine während er hinter einigen Kisten Schutz suchte. Vor ihm war der hohe Grenzzaun, davor ein Häuschen mit einem Wachposten. Clarus seufzte wie kam er nur an dem vorbei? Er wand sich um. Da war ein Loch im Boden, es führte in die Kanalisation. Clarus grinste als der Plan in seinem Kopf Gestalt annahm. Der Junge schlüpfte hindurch, ungesehen überquerte er den Zaun bis er auf der anderen Seite wieder hinaus kroch. Für gewöhnlich war das Loch zu, aber die letze Nacht hatten einige Männer Siecher darin entdeckt, und dummer weiße vergessen es wieder zu schließen.   
Die Lampe der Straße erhellte seinen Weg als er die Oberfläche erreichte. „Ich werde einen von denen Sichern erledigen und dann bring ich eine Kralle oder einen Zahn zu Papa dann sieht er das ich auch stark bin!“ Der Junge malte es sich so einfach aus, nicht ahnend dass er bereits entdeckt worden war.

Viele Stunden zuvor  
Das Telefon klingelte und Gladiolus ging ohne Gedanken heran, doch als er hörte dass sein Sohn nicht im Kindergarten angekommen war entglitt ihm alles. Sein Gesicht wurde bleich und er musste sich setzen. „Clarus.“ Seinen kleinen Sonnenschein zu verlieren war der schlimmste Gedanke den er fassen konnte. Als er im Kindergarten auf Nocturnus traf war er ganz außer sich. „Was ist denn heute Morgen passiert? Ist dir irgendwas komisch vorgekommen?“ Nocturn überlegte. „Naja Clarus wollte nach Hause er hatte was vergessen..“ Gladio schritt auf und ab. „Und sonst? Er ist nicht nach Hause gekommen. Ich hoffe nur das ihn niemand mit genommen hat.“ „Naja….gestern Abend da war Clarus ganz komisch, er hat über die Siecher geredet. Und dann ging er gleich ins Bett.“ Wie Schuppen fiel es von Gladiolus Augen. „Siecher? Er wird doch nicht?“ Nein so was würde er doch nicht tun, oder? „Clarus hat schon lang nicht mehr mit uns trainieren wollen. Er meinte auch das ich bestimmt viel stärker werde und er nicht so.“ Ohne weiter auf die Kindergärtnerin zu achten lief er hinaus in Richtung der Bushaltestelle. Als der Busfahrer bestätigte dass ein kleiner Junge ganz alleine eingestiegen war wusste er das Clarus in großen Schwierigkeiten steckte. 

Als Gladiolus am Grenzzaun ankam und gerade mit der Wache über den Vorfall sprach erklang ein Schrei der beide zusammen fahren ließ. „Clarus!“ Ohne auf den Typen zu achten öffnete er das Tor und rannte hinaus. Zum Glück war der Junge nicht weit entfernt, Gladio stürzte an seine Seite, gerade als ein Goblin auf ihn eindreschen wollte. „Clarus, alles in Ordnung, er hatte den Schild in der einen Hand und zog den Jungen mit der anderen an seine Brust, ehe er ihn grob musterte. „J-ja.“ Wimmerte dieser ängstlich. „I-ich ….es es tut mir Leid..Papa ich wollte doch nur so stark sein wie du….“ Brach es aus ihm heraus. Gladio keuchte „Schon ok. Kannst du mir den Rücken stärken?“ Sein Vater stand auf, zum ersten Mal realisierte Clarus wie riesig dieser eigentlich war. Und wie kein er. „Kannst du?! Ohne dich schaff ich es nicht.“ Clarus zwinkerte und blickte zu dem leichteren Schild das er von Zuhause mit genommen hatte. Es war etwas größer als er selbst. „Na komm hohl ihn, du bist doch ein Amicitia.“ Clarus zögerte. „Clarus, du willst doch eines Tages Nocturnus beschützen stimmt’s? Dan los, nimm das Schild und zeig mir das du es kannst!“ etwas strenges lag in seiner Stimme während immer mehr der Bestien sich um sie scharrten, bereit jede Sekunde zuzuschlagen. Clarus blickte sich kurz unsicher um, dann nickte er und nahm den Schild ehe er ihn vor sich hielt. Auch wenn er gerade mal die Beine und den Rücken seines Vaters schützen konnte fühlte er sich stärker denn je. „Sehr gut! Nun bleib immer an meinem Rücken.“ Sein Vater ließ sein Schwert erscheinen und im Hand umdrehen waren die Siecher erledigt. Clarus hatte erst die Augen geschlossen ehe er sie öffnete und sah wie sein Vater gegen diese Monster kämpfte. Eines von ihnen stürzte auf ihn. Clarus reagierte schnell und donnerte seinen Schild gegen den Goblin der zur Seite fiel. „Sehr gut!“ rief Gladio.   
Als sie die Monster besiegt hatten nahm Gladio seinen Sohn auf die Arme und ging mit ihm zurück vor den Zaun. Dort stellte er ihn vor sich und bückte sich zu ihm. Er suchte nach Worten ehe er seinen Sohn tief in die Augen sah. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ fragte er. „I-ich ich wollte doch nur beweisen das ich so stark sein kann wie du und Nocturn. Ich dachte du magst mich nicht mehr so, weil ich nicht so stark bin wie er“ „Clarus, nur weil du nicht so gerne kämpfst heißt das nicht dass ich dich nicht liebe. Du bist mein Sohn, mein ein und alles. Dich zu verlieren ist tausendmal schlimmer.“ Er drückte ihn an sich „Tu so was bitte nie wieder. Ich hatte heute mehr Angst als ich ertragen kann.“ Flüsterte er ihm in die Ohren. „Ok Papa. Werde ich“

**Author's Note:**

> Seit bitte freundlich, es kann immer sein das ich Rechtschreibfehler rein gehauen hab :) die Story hab ich vor 3- 4 Jahren fertig geschrieben und teilweise ergänzt oder überarbeitet, bin aber Zeitfrage wegen zu faul jetzt noch mal alles durchzugehen. (Bin froh überhaupt mal die Zeit und Muse zu haben es hochzuladen^^'')


End file.
